Fly high
by Grande-auteure-de-slash-f
Summary: Genre histoire déchirante d'amour impossible entre Harry et Draco. Aye préparez votre boîte de kleenex ! one-shot slash HarryDraco (sadomaso :P)


Kinki kids 4ever 

Disclaimer: Aye les kinki kids sont malheureusement po a moi et bien que j'aimerais profiter de leurs corps virils et sexy ki me font baver ben je peux po pcqui sont nippons et gays.... :'(

note du bonnet et d'un homme: Yest 3:09 du matin, un nain et un hystarique écoutent ringu fake.... ben c ca.... alors insultez-nous svp et le bonnet je te nain clue lol. Aye ceux (ou plutot celles pcque me semble qya juste des filles ki lisent des slash de gars... et les gays... on vous aiiime)  
ki sont po contents ben remplacez tsuyoshi par harry et Koichi par Malefoy, ok ? On le fait ben ak tristan et iseult en les remplacant par des gackt/hyde...lol

31 décembre 2004, avant la prestation

Je regardais Tsuyoshi enfiler son costard rose qui shinait sublimement dans la lumière comme les cheveux d'un certain prof de FPS (lol le nain elle va te tuer) lorsque son regard de nippon égaré croisa le mien.  
Il me fit un sourire en forme d'encouragement, mais je détournai le regard, ébloui par sa beauté éblouissante et par le shiney china. Son string de cuir ki dépassait de son pantalon shinant lui donnait l'air irrésistiblement coquin. Il sortit un fouet de nulle part, comme ce cher Wang Leehom le lui avait montré une semaine plus tôt.

Je fus jaloux parce que j'étais sur qu'ils avaient slashé, tous les deux, ouais, ouais du slash, gnaa, mais quand il commença à me fouetter sauvagement comme seul lui savait le faire, je comprit que c'était mon corps qu'Il désirait avec tant d'ardeur.  
Il m'attacha après la gogosse monteuse de kinki kids dans les airs avec ses cheveux gras et moi, je me soumis à son corps brûlant de désir. Il me fouetta en me criant que j'étais un bon nippon et il attendit en me fouettant que le mélange soit consistant et et quasi-homogène et que toute les ptits mottons causés par la farine dont il m'avait enduit disparaissent. Incohérament (ca existe-tu comme mot ? ) je m'écriai d'une voix sensuelle:

-BÉNÉVOLE ! BÉNÉVOLAT ! BÉNÉ... BÉNÉVOLAT ! ATTESTATION DE SPÉCIALISATION PROFESSIONELLE !

-SOUMETS-TOI À MOI KOICHI ! JE DÉSIRE QE TU TE SOUMETTES ET QUE TU ME DONNE UN COURS DE NANISME !

-TSUYOSHI.... !!!!

Les bodyguards merdiques et nippons qui tournent en rond dès qu'ils ne savent plus quoi faire furent alertés par mes cris d'indien de Lakota et ils crurent que je me faisais violer par Tsuyoshi. Ils le butèrent en tournant et ce que je vis me fendit le coeur : l'amour de ma vie ki avait un chat mort sur la tête me lança un regard de détresse qui éveilla le désir et la détresse en moi. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire parce que les bodyguards nippons ne parlaient que le Japonais. Ils sacrèrent Tsuyoshi en prison pour voie de fait sur un orignal oui parce que tous les japonais pensent que je suis la réincarnation de Martin Tremblay qui est en fait un orignal qui enseigne l'anglais. On engagea une doublure qui se trouvait en fait à être ce sexy indien de Lakota non en fait il est pas sexy, mais avec ben du fond de teint et un costard rose et du eye-liner il est désirable.

Le voir monter dans la gogosse monteuse de kinki kids me tua mon coeur de nippon, quoi que je fus excité par cette présence exotique et sublime de l'indien de Lakota. Je voulais Tsuyoshi en suit de vinyle.

Le décompte commença pour une nouvelle année et des nippons qui shinent sortirent de trappes à bons nippons pour feter avec nous mais Tsuyoshi entra alors, comme en slowmotion et il cria :

-NOOOOOOOON ! INDIEN DE LAKOTAAAAAA ! KOICHI EST A MOIIII ! KIMI NO TAMENI DEKIRU KOTOOOOO !

Mais des bodyguards le rattraperent et je pleurai de le voir s'en aller déchirament mais tout le monde pensait que c'était à cause des oignons.  
C'était peut-être vrai, car Ayumi vennait de sortir de nulle part.

5 janvier 2005

Je suis allé voir Tsuyoshi en prison et je lui ai amené une photo de l'indien de Lakota parce que j'avais découvert qu'il était en fait mon fils DONC je me devais de slasher avec. Je lui dis qu'il était la mère et il n'a pas apprécié. Il renia son enfant en disant qu'il lui avait volé son père, genre moi. (le bonnet comprend pas lol mais moi je m'auto-suis... yay !) Mais pour le calmer, je lui demandai de choisir un nom pour son fils. Il l'appella Atokal Lakota et il me demanda de payer sa pension alimentaire à coup de fluorescent pour qu'il sorte de prison, et ce, payable en 36 versement égaux et wow, étonnant, ça marche vraiment !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il me passa un fouet par les barreaux et je l'attachai au barreau le plus proche en le fouettant. Il fut heureux. Je suis et je resterai un nippon gay. ;)

6 janvier 2005

Scène émouvante père/fils:

-Mon fils je veux s;asher.

-Slashons (note: ctait slaons avant pi comme yest 3:53 ben on trouve ca très drôle hihihi)

-Voici mon doigt.

-Quelle est la différence entre une roulotte pi un cheval ?

-Mon cul.

-Bien.

-Uuuuhb !

-Utilisons du Lakota pour se faire des massages de gays.

-On s'aime !

-LakoOota ! Un remède qui fonctionne !

-On ne devrait pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aime profondément ton maire, Tsuyoshi. Je ne veux paAas l'attrister et l'acajou, car il est faible parce qu'il fait des détournements de mineurs sur un orignal mais je l'aime, mon fils. Nous devrions plutot faire de belles activités père/fils, comme écouter les powers rangers ou aller à la pêche pour devenir des poissons comme dans gloups je suis un poisson ou manger du saumon fumé en groupe.

-D'accord papa.

7 janvier 2005

Tsuyoshi eSt de retour, j'ai payé les fluorescent et j'ai faim.(note du bonnet: Miam de la creme glacee... C,EST LA FÊTE DE MON GRAND-  
POPA BONNET)

8 janvier 2005

J'ai annoncé à mon fils qu'il est en fait le fruit d'un viol par une bâbâ femme naine mais il nest pas le fils de tsuyoshi, le fils de tsuyoshi et moi, c'rest Dumbledore. Il s'est pendu après son ventilateur parce qu'il pensait que je ne serais pas capable de l'accepter en tant que NAIN !!! Mon fils est mort.  
J'ai slashé dans un vison avec lui(tsuyoshi et l'indien de Lakota mort), notre histoire était enfin heureuse mais une comète est tombée sur terre, détruisant toute vie et même Gackt qui n'est pas humain ca fait que je suis mort mais les orignals ont survécu et mes provisions de lakota itoo mais martin tremblay vit encore.

FIN !!!

(Il est 4:10 ringu est fini)


End file.
